


gift for two

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: It’s Phil’s birthday, and Dan is second guessing his gift decision.





	gift for two

Phil wakes up next to Dan, as always, who's surprisingly awake before him.

He stretches his arms to wrap around him, ignoring the buzzing in his left hand from the numbness. He must have slept on it, he thinks.

Dan hums, tracing a finger down Phil's features, his morning face, as he likes to call it. They've always adored each other's morning faces.

“Good morning, love.” Dan mumbles, pecking Phil's lips lazily.

Phil grins as he remembers what day it is. It's his birthday. He doesn't feel any older or any different, he's still him, still happy.

“Today's my birthday.” He quips, nuzzling Dan's neck with his nose.

“I know, dumbass. You're thirty-two today.”

“It’s crazy, to think about it.” He sighs.

“Are you having a crisis, old man?” Dan jokes.

“M'not actually.” Phil replies honestly. “I feel so happy. I'm just so content with our life, with you.”

Dan giggles as Phil traces his lips over his neck, placing tiny kisses every here and there.

“Can we just have a nice, relaxing day?” Phil asks, voices muffled by Dan's skin. Dan loves the way his voice sounds like that.

Phil notices Dan's reaction, the way he tenses up. Suddenly, he's afraid he may have interfered with something.

“Unless, of course,” He backtracks. “if there's something you already had planned?”

“I, I uh..” Dan trails off, unsure of how to address this. “I didn't really plan anything, but your gift wouldn't necessarily be the first definition of relaxing. “

“Daniel Howell.” Phil chides with a smile. “What on earth have you done?”

Dan throws a leg over Phil, climbing on top of him and leaning in to kiss him.

“It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.” Dan mumbles against his lips. “Now wouldn't it?”

He pulls up a bit to look at Phil's face, seeing the redness in his lips and the way is eyes are half awake and not functioning properly without his glasses.

Dan loves Phil's glasses. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs them, biting his lip as he carefully slide them on and stares at his boyfriend in awe.

“I promise we'll have the laziest day in the history of lazy days.”

Phil's eyes light up from under his lopsided glasses. He leans up to kiss Dan again, wrapping a hand around his neck and humming contentedly.

He pulls away with a warm feeling in his chest, one the makes him feel drunk off of love and adoration.

“And then later you'll give me your,” Phil pauses to wink suggestively. “Very-not-relaxing gift.”

That earns him a playful punch.

“Philip Michael Lester.” Dan teases. “And they say you're innocent.”

“Not since I said the Fuck word in your video, remember?”

Dan laughs, resting his forehead on the war chest underneath him.

“You're such a, an obscure human.”

Phil chuckles. “I don't think I've ever been called ‘an obscure human’ before.”

“Well now you have, you dork.

They kiss again, losing themselves in the bed sheets and tangling their bodies together. They've always fit together like a puzzle, as messy as they are they always seem to find a way to make it work. The same could be said for their life.

-

Later, Phil finds himself resting his head on Dan's shoulder in the lounge as they watch black mirror. He'd been having trouble paying attention to the show whilst trying to ignore the blatant uncertainty he's sensed in Dan all day.

And as good as their communication is, he's still scared to ask.

A rather large bowl of popcorn rests in Dan's lap and every few seconds they each take another handful, and sometimes their hands will brush as they reach.

And every now and then, Phil will slip his butter coated fingers in between Dan's with a giggle.

When they finish the episode it's already half past noon and Phil is curled up in Dan's lap, who listens to his slow breaths as he brushes his fingers through his hair.

“Dan?” He whispers. “Are you okay?”

He nods slightly, sighing contentedly.

“I’m okay.”

Phil decides not to push anything, knowing he’ll find out eventually.  He knows Dan has been acting strange for the past few months, and he wonders if this may have something to do with it.

No matter what Dan has been planning, Phil’s sure he’ll love it. He just wants Dan to stop thinking too hard and relax.

“Whatever it is you’re doing,” phil hums as he sits up and presses his lips to Dan’s. “I know I’ll love it.” He kisses him again.

“I hope so.” Dan whispers against his lips. “I really do.”

Phil shoves the empty popcorn bowl aside and grins at Dan, running his fingers over Dan’s sides, his most ticklish spots. He squeals and tries to get away but Phil’s legs are braced on either side of him. Phil tickles him until he sees tears in his eyes and he knows he’s forgotten all about whatever has been making him so anxious.

 _“Relax.”_ He insists. “It’s just me.”

“I am relaxed.” Dan giggles. “Super relaxed.”

Phil notes the hint of optimism in his voice that indicates he’s in denial. He loves Dan, and he doesn’t understand why he’s scared of what he’ll think. It must be really something really terrifying for him, and he can’t even begin to imagine what that might be.

“Dan, I know you’re not.”

Dan shakes his head and lowers it. What concerns Phil the most are the tears that form in his eyes.

“No, I shouldn’t have done this on your birthday. It’s not right, it’s your day and I’m so stupid for thinki-”

Phil cuts him off with a kiss and a stroke to his cheek with a hesitant hand. Dan kisses back carefully, wanting to forget about his gift entirely, wanting this promise Phil has made to wash all of his worries away.

But when he pulls away, the tears are stil; there and all he wants to do is cry.

“Dan, no.”

“I’m an idiot.” he gasps. “I can’t do this today.”

Phil tries to comfort him but he’s already up, sobbing, running towards their room,

“Do what? Dan? Dan!” Phil shouts after him, but he realizes it’s no use when the door slams shut and he assumes he’s locked it as well.

This isn’t how he’d imagined his birthday going, not at all.

-

Phil wants to give Dan time to himself, so that means he has a lot of time to think.

What could Dan have possibly been planning to do? What did he mean by ‘it’s your day’?

He he done something to make Dan anxious? Did he pressure him too much to be comfortable sharing whatever it is he had planned? He’s having second thoughts, why?

What can he do to fix this?

He attempts to distract himself by making some hot chocolate, but it doesn’t help much. All he feels is guilt, and he only wishes there was something he could have done.

Finally, he decides he needs to talk to Dan and reassure hi, or do something instead of sulking around for god’s sake. He can’t take this anymore. All he wants for his birthday is for Dan to be happy.

He takes the two mugs in each hand, letting them warm his hands as he makes his way up the stairs and down the hall to where the door still remains shut.

Phil stops when he spots something on the floor, something small and glistening. He crouches to get a better look at the object, taking it in the palm of his hand with a gasp.

It’s a ring.

Phil nearly falls over when he connects the dots and everything falls into place. He can’t find his breath or any tangible thoughts besides one, a realization.

Dan was going to propose.

God, now he feels like an idiot. He had been so worried on keeping Dan calm and relaxed that he never stopped to think about what this all meant. Not _really._ He just wants to hug Dan and say yes, answer the question he had felt too guilty to ask on his birthday. He’ll say yes a thousand times over until Dan truly understands how much he loves him.

He’s on his feet in seconds with tears in his eyes, stuffing the ring in his pocket so that he can pick the mugs up and knock on the door.

He hears Dan’s muffled voice soon after. “Go away.”

Phil turns the knob slightly and notices that Dan hadn’t actually locked the door, and he trusted Phil to wait until he was ready to talk.

But he needs to talk to him now, he has so many things to say.

“I’m coming in, Dan.” He says gently. “We need to talk.”

Before Dan can protest he’s already opened the door and made his way over to the bed. Dan isn’t lying down or hiding under the duvet, no, he’s on the floor, leaning against the bed with red splattered across his cheeks while he fiddles with his fingers.

Phil sighs and hands him a mug before sitting down next to him, rubbing circles into his knee once his arms reaches for the drink and is no longer folded across his legs.

“Thanks.” He mumbles.

“You first.” Phil offers. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Phil wants to burst. He wants to to tell Dan he found the ring and tell him yes, but he doesn’t want to ruin it for him. It’s Phil’s day, but it’s Dans proposal.

But Phil doesn’t know if he can indirectly convince him to go through with it.

“I’m sorry.” Dan croaks. “I’ve ruined your birthday.”

“No you haven’t.” PHil assures him. He hasn’t he has no idea how much he hasn’t.

“Yes I have.” He insists. “I wanted to give you something but I just can’t do it, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Dan, if you’re not going to at least tell me, then I’m going to tell you why you’re wrong,. Why you haven’t ruined anything.”

Dan just hangs his head and inhales deeply, too scared to say anything.

“Okay, if you won’t say it then I will.”

Dan is confused until Phil is crouched in front of him while he pulls a familiar object out of his pocket.

“I would have said yes, but you never asked so.”

Dan is crying now, but this time these are tears of joy. Phil smiles when Dan does, knowing that everything is going to be okay, that this is actually happening.

“Will you?” He whispers. “Will you, Dan, ask me to marry you?”

Dan jumps into his arms, soaking his shirt with tears.

“Yes.” He cries. “Holy shit.”

Dan takes the ring from Phil and slips it onto his finger, ignoring the many formalities as he’s crushing him in a hug on the floor instead of on his knee, and he’s already wearing the ring before he’s officially said yes.

Who needs formalities anyway?

“Phil,” Dan whispers awkwardly. “Will you marry me?”

Phil nods with tears in his eyes and leans in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

“I love you.” Dan sobs once their lips break apart. “I love you so much.”

“Hey, no need to cry.” Phil coaxes.

“I was just so worried about doing this today.” Dan explains. “I didn’t think it was right so I second guessed myself.”

Phil lifts his chin so that their eyes are locked and they reach an unspoken understanding.

“I would have said yes any day of the year.”

Dan leans in to kiss him again. He laces his fingers with Phil’s and feels the ring there, and it feels nice, the tiny piece of gold sliding against their skin as they hold hands, it’s perfect, he thinks, no, he knows, Dan is perfect.

“You know,” Phil mumbles against Dan’s lips, giggling when they roll over, their bodies still tangled. “This is the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.”

And he’s right, it was. It’s not just Phil’s day, it’s theirs today. Phil knows he’s finally showed Dan that it’s okay, that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

And he knows he believes him when he says that.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @lemonheadlester


End file.
